a new beginning
by gleekgirl635
Summary: it all comes down to regionals the clubs breaking point so, do they win? quinn has some drama along the way and tears are shed. And the life after regionals as Rachel and finn's realationship continues. please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- regionals

"the vote was anonymous," began Sue.  
Rachel and Finn were holding hands while waiting for the results. her hands were sweaty. "The winners of ohio show choir regionals competition of 20 10 is..., NEW DIRECTIONS!"  
they all started to cheer they won! the club wasn't over they could continue. Maybe now they be treated differently? Most likely not but it was a good thing to think about.

Rachel got up and kissed Finn he swung her around. she looked over at jesse she gave him a look and he looked away. ' now he knows how defeat feel likes' she thought as she kissed Finn again.  
"we won!" he said "i know can you believe it?"  
Puck went over to quinn. she didnt look herself, she was holding her stomach and was crying.  
"quinn are you okay?" asked puck she shook her head he grabbed her hand and brought her over to mr. shue who was congratulating tina and mercedes.  
" Mr. shue, we got a problem," said puck "quinn?" puck nodded.  
"okay guys, we gotta go!" everyone stopped cheering and looked at everyone knew what was going on. they got on the bus and got to the hospital. puck brought quinn in and everyone else went into the waiting room.  
"hey my girlfriend went into labor" puck said "name?"  
"quinn fabray"  
they put her in a room and puck stayed with her.

The room was silent. nobody talked and everyone sat by who was going out with the exception of kurt and mercedes.  
"i wonder how shes doing?" said tina " i know the wait is killing me!" said mercedes "well dont die!" puck said laughing everyone looked and started asking questions.  
"whoa whoa whoa!one at a time! shes fine the babys fine wont be much longer."said puck "okay, you should get back to her. " said mr. shue "yeah, ill be back later" said puck and he walked out back to quinn.  
"finn can we talk?" asked Rachel "sure," said finn and they walked to the cafetria.  
"are you okay?" asked rachel "yeah why wouldnt i be?"  
"well you know with quinn and-" she was cut off finn leaned and kissed her.  
"i never loved quinn like i do you rachel im fine."  
rachel let out a nervous laugh "and the whole time i was with jesse i wanted you."  
Finn smiled.  
they walked back to the room. everyones phones went off and they opened the text.  
'shes here in room 216.'  
"what does that mean?" asked brittnay "its means quinn had her baby." said santanna.  
thay all went up to the room to see quinn holding the baby. both her and puck looked like they were crying.  
"beth?" whispered puck quinn nodded.  
after two hours mr. shue said they should and hours were almost over. they said bye and left quinn and puck alone with beth.

"she's really ours!"said quinn puck looked confused he thought she was put up for adoption.  
"after you sang beth i couldnt do it. i realized you make a great dad." puck started to cry he was so happy now he had what he always wanted. who knew bad boys had soft sides?

rachel rested her head on finn watching the lights go by. after a while she fell asleep and so did finn.  
"hey you guys look" whispered tina "heh who knew they made the best couple!"whispered mercedes. finn had his arm wrapped around rachel.  
"mr shue finn and rachel are asleep you should go wake them up." said mercedes will walked to their seat and crouched down.  
"finn, rachel you gotta wake up. he whispered.  
finn strecthed and got up so did rachel. "my house is down the street you can stay the night my dads arent home."  
finn nodded and they headed to his car. rachel fell asleep again on finn. he carried her put her in her bed he got next to her and they fell asleep.  
rachel woke up late to the smell of pancakes. she went downstairs to see finn with a stack of pancakes "i can make pancakes and frozen waffles but you didnt have any so i made pancakes."  
"awesome," she noticed she was still in her dress. finn was in his mckinley fotball shirt and ohio atheletics pants.  
"let me just change,"  
finn nodded and she went upstairs she came down if her wicked shirt and her mckinley high sweat pants. she noticed the pancakes were shaped weirdly as she got closer she noticed,  
"stars" they both said. she went over and hugged him.  
"what was that for?" he asked.  
"for being the sweetest kindest person i know. i mean shaping all those pancakes into stars! that shows you really love me and i love you." she said and kissed. she was finaly with finn no more jesse she was with with the guy she wanted forever.  
he rested her forehead against his they were both breathing hard.


	2. Chapter 2

heyy so i hope you liked last chapter so this is the sencond chapter.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE- IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FAN FICTION. and sorry if theres any mistakes plz point them out if their is.

chapter two- finnchel forever

Rachel and finn spent the rest of the day together. rachel said he could stay again but he needed to get back to his mom.  
but on monday things seemed different. she couldnt figure out if it was winning regionals or because finn was now her boyfriend but she felt good. maybe that weird kid jacob would stop bugging her now that finn was her boyfriend.  
that night after glee club rachel went home. while she was sitting on her couch watching tv the doorbell rang. she wasnt expecting anyone. but there stood finn with flowers.  
"miss rachel berry would you like to go on our first official date?" he said pointing to a horse drawn carriage.  
"finn i-i dont know what to say," "yes. let me grab my coat." she grabbed her coat and scurried over to him. she hopped in the carridge. she was in awe!how did he do this? she knew right then and there finn does and always has cared for her.  
she didnt know what could make this better,she knew nothing could make this better!  
she was proven wrong finn had a perfect date. no one could have done anything better! a romantic dinner, the carrige.  
"where are you taking me?" giggled rachel.  
"just wait you'll see,"said finn "now... open!" rachel opened her eyes to a beautiful set up in the park. they sat down and looked at the stars glisining.  
"i cant beilieve you did this!" said rachel "oh wait it gets better!" said finn looking at the sky. all of a sudden they heard a loud crash. fireworks. rachel looked in awe. right then the fireworks started to spell.'rachel+finn new directions'  
"i cant believe you did this!" said rachel "i had cash, your my girlfriend, and i love you." rachel looked at him she has finally found the one. he finally said i love you i mean hes said before but it didnt mean the same he really meant it now like when he said it to her at regionals. noting could stop was finally peace no jesse, no drama nothing was in her way.

The night came to close when Finn dropped Rachel off at her house that night.  
"i had a great night" she said "me too, but before you go in i want to give you something," Finn reached into his pocket, he pulled out a long, thin box.  
Rachel opened the box to find a charm braclet with gold stars.  
"i cant beleive you got this!" she said she was so excited to see how much he cared about her.  
"well your my girlfriend and i was at the mall and i saw it and i knew you would love it," he said as Rachel held out her wrist for him to put the braclet on.  
"thank you, for everything. i dont know how you could make this night any better." she said "or can I?" finn said as he leaned in and kissed her. the kiss was the most passionate. more than any of the others. Rachel went up to her room smiling, she changed and looked at the photobooth pictures her and Finn took at the mall last weekend. she kissed it and put it back on her vanity and went to bed.  
The next day at glee practice it was the first day for quinn. now that her mom let her come home she left beth with her so she could come. Everyone was huddling over her when Rachel and Finn walked in for once Rachel was the last to glee. her and Finn sat holding hands, when Mr. Shue walked in.  
"hey guys, good to see you back Quinn." she nodded smiling.  
"okay so i have your assignment for the week, i want you to pick someone and pick them a song," finn raised his hand.  
"And no finn you can choose your partner." Finn put his hand own since that was his question. He looke at Rachel who was smiling at him. i guess there thats how it went. the partners were chisen by couples. Tina/Artie, Mercedes/Kurt,  
Rachel/Finn, Quinn/Puck,Brittnay/Santanna, and Mike/Matt. And they were done. Everyones minds were thinking of what to woul probably be harder than everyone thought.

Rachel and Finn went to Rachel's house since her dads were out of town. They made dinner and then sat on the rested her head on finn. He wrapped his arm around her. the only thing on their minds were 'what were they going to pick for each other'

what songs do you think i should do ? i want your in put. thx! oh and i wrote this before journey so i decided to c use anything from it without making it confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

please tell me if im making finn too mushy. i always seem to second guess myself on this. and please leave reviews i love reading them!

chapter 3 - the love continues

Rachel got her books from her locker and started to walk to Spanish. Her braclet was glisining. Finn ran to catch up with gave him a small kiss and he wrappped his arm around her. "hey," said finn "hey yourself," giggled Rachel.  
"i want to take you somewhere this weekend, where do you want to go?" he asked "i don't know, surprise me you're pretty good at that." she giggled Finn gave a nervous smile. Right then they were at Spanish Finn sat behind Rachel. Mr. Schue started class. All of a sudden Rachel saw a note on her desk. she opened the crumbled piece of paper carefully trying not to get caught. she opened it 'i love you,' She looked back at Finn. Santanna and Brittnay had noticed and Santanna gestured a gag, Braittnay giggled did't care what they thought. As long as she had Finn that's all that mattered.  
"Rachel, Finn pay attention." snapped Rachel slumped down in her chair.

Rachel and Finn walked out of class together to math and then Social Studies then they went to lunch were they sat with Mercedes and Tina.  
"hey guys any ideas for the assignment?"asked Rachel sitting down.  
"No not one! And i thought Kurt woul be easy." said Mercedes "me neither Artie won't tdll what he would want to sing,!" said Tina "well i narrowed it down for Finn either something from U2 or radiohead."  
"your so lucky with Finn he's so easy soft rock!" exclaimed Mercedes "well Kurt and Artie are too! pick some kind of show tune and for Artie pick something like cold play!" said Rachel "y'know thats a good idea thanks , rach" said Mercedes "yeah you made this sooo much easier" said Tina Finn went up to throw things away.  
"okay now my problem." said rachel "what?" said both Mercedes and Tina "Finn's gonna take me out this weekend and i don't know what to wear."  
"thats easy how about we come over friday night and we'll raid your closet to find the perfect outfit." said Mercedes "thanks that sounds great and i know the perfect place to go."  
Finally the day was over and finn went back to Rachel's house to do homework. but they never really got to it.  
Rachel and Finn sat kissing on the couch.  
'so i know where we should go for our date." she couldn't get use to saying that.  
"oh yeah where?"asked Finn "the lake."Finn looked confused.  
"the lake but its the beginning of may isn't it kinda cold for that?"  
"i didn't say we would go swimming just y'know we could walk and talk."  
"oh yeah that sounds great."he said as he kissed her again. it was getting late so Finn changed and check her facebook. She saw she had a messege for Tina.' Thanks sooooo much for the help! I have the perfect song for Artie. ~tina'  
She was so happy she helped Tina find a song. Now she just had to find one for finn.

She looked all night for a song but gave up, she was too tired to pick the perfect song for finn. So she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

She started her morning like all others ran on her treadmill and had a protien shake. she felt her phone vibrate and read her text.' i love u c ya skool' Finn with his abbrveations. She got dressed and curled her hair. Grabbed his backpackand headed out. Finn picked her up to go to had the radio on. 'kiss me' was playing.  
"hey" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
'hey, what do you think of this song?"  
"um i don't know it's good."  
"do you think you could do it?"  
"of course i could i-" she stopped knowing where he was going "you picked this song for me didn't you?" already knowing the answer.  
"yep, ." he said.  
"great,i could do this in my sleep." she said and kissed him.  
they walked in her charm bracelet clanking as their arms swayed. They both got their books from their locker and walked to kissed him and they went in. Quinn and Puck were talking about Beth in the hallway before they went in. Rachel wondered if it was hard for him seeing her and beth knowing he thought she was his for so long. But it didn't matter now because he was with her. She then knew what song to pick for him.  
When the bell rang she tried to catch up with him.  
"hey, i now what song your singing,"  
"what?"  
" two is better than one." he had a smile on his face the perfect song.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4- the visitor

It was already Friday Mercedes and Tina were coming over to help with the outfit and the assignments were due. It was the end of the day. Rachel and Finn walked to the choir room. With rachel they were the first there.  
"Alright guys who wants to go first?" asked Mr. schue to see rachel's hand fly up.  
"Okay rahel what did finn pick for you?"  
"Finn picked 'kiss me'."

Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house Swing me upon its hanging tire Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me

Rachel's ending was strong and everyone cheered. She took a deep breath and walked back to her seat.  
"Great choice finn, do you want to go?" Finn nodded walking up.  
"Rachel picked 'two is better than one'." nodded queing the band.

I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought "Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face The way you roll your eyes The way you taste You make it hard for breathing 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true That I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking I can't live without you 'Cause, baby, two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life But I'll figure it out When all is said and done Two is better than one Two is better than one

Like Rachel he ended strong. Rachel looked like she was crying. She was, she was so happy to be with finn. She ran up and hugged him. Everyone went and then practice was over. It was pouring out, finn took his jacket and put it over rachel and they ran to his car. she kissed him and they were both laughing. looking at her make up that was running. he dropped her off at her house standing under her porch. he kissed her. the rain pouring down on them they were soaked.  
"thank you," she said "anytime, i'll see you tomorrow."  
she gave him akiss on the cheek and went in.  
she changed her clothes and set up for tina and mercedes.  
the doorbell rang she rang to the door to see...  
"jeesse?"  
"listen im sorry about every-"  
"save it jesse! you broke my heart, you had your chance i have other things to worry about so leave me alone!"  
"but i-"  
"save it it your wasting my time." he walked away defeated. she was in power, she was in control. Awhile later Mercedes and Tina came over. They raided rachel's whole closet and picked out dark skinny jeans, a and a maroon sweater. they left after 3 hours and rachel was left alone to her self. she felt good. she felt better about her jesse's breakup. she had closure.

She went to bed anxuois about her date woke up to her Ipod the next morning.

She ate Breakfast and got dressed. And waited for finn to pick her up. Around 2 o'clock he picked her up. "hey," he said kissing her.  
"hey you ready?" she asked "yep" he said picking up a basket.  
when they got there they set up and took a walk. they walked and talked and he swung her around . when they sat down rachel told him about when jesse came to her door.  
"ugh! i can't believe him , thinking he could just come and apologize for he did!" he said agrily.  
"its okay i didnt let him talk he broke my heart too many times."  
"but its not he's so full of himself!"  
the conversation went on until rachel told finn to forget it, its over with. around 6 finn dropped raachel off.  
"funnest date ever!" shes said kissing him.  
"yeah , i thought so"  
"i'll see you later."  
"yeah," finn said giving her a long meaningful kiss.  
rachel went up to her room and deciced to make a my space video because she hadn't made one in a while. she deciced to do 'kiss me' for it was the song finn picked for her. after that her IM went off.

Finn4535- i already miss u! :(  
Goldstar4859- me 2 :(*******  
Finn4535- do want to come over 2moro my moms working Goldstar4859-sure i have nothing else 2 do :) ******  
Finn4535- gr8 c ya whenever :D Goldstar4859-k 3 ya! :)*****  
Finn4535- 3 u 2 :D Goldstar4859- gtg c ya 2moro :) *********  
she shut off her computer and went to get dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5- summer

Rachel tossed and turned all night thinking about Jesse coming to her she do the right thing? Should she have given him time to explain?No, he broke her heart, he threw eggs at her. She thought he cared about her. But he didn't he used her for his advantage. It didnt matter now, it was over with the summer was approching and he was leaving for college. He probably wouldv'e broken up with her anyway. I mean what collge freshman would want to date a sophmore?

Weeks had gone by assignment after assignment. The last week of school was here. Everyone was excited. No homework, No teachers. Quinn and Puck were the most excited, they got months to just sit at home and be with Beth. The Last day came and everyone decided to grow to the lake after to celebrate a good year. They all pile in cars and drove to the lake. It was quiet, well until 13 teenagers fresh out of school came and went spent the whole day there. As night came Puck, Mike and Matt went to to get fire wood and Marshmallows. When they came back they statrd the fire and the party went on. Rachel and Finn sat there watching the fire. It was getting cold. Finn got his football jacket and drapped it over rachel.

"we are going to have a great summer." Rachel says watching the rest of the club are running having a fun time.  
"Well, of course who couldn't with a girl like you." Rahel smiled she felt herself around Finn. She wasn't bossy or self- centered.  
Rachel leaned in and kissed him. It was a long meaningful kiss. Everyone got quiet staring at them. When they realize everyone was staring they stop, they both had an akward look on their face.  
After that everyone decided they should go home.  
Finn dropped Rachel off at her house.  
"i want to meet your mom"she blurted out her cheeks turned red.  
"okay how 'bout tomorrow were having a barbeque anyway, my mom said i could bring someone." she smiled. then gave him a kiss.  
"Okay then i'll see you tomorrow." she said opening the front door.  
"Goodnight Rach,"  
"Good night,"

Finn drove home it was barely drove now without someone in the that him an Rachel were together they drove together.  
"hey mom, im home!" he said echoeing through the whole house.  
"finn, hi your home late."  
"well we went to the lake to celebrate."  
"oh thats nice, sweetie,"  
"oh, and mom I'm bringing Rachel tomrrow for the barbeque, but i have to tell you she's vegan."  
"okay thats fine." Finn went own to his room to see Kurt sitting there.  
"soo, how was it?"  
"how was what?"  
"y'know with Rachel."  
"why are you asking me this?" he said confused "I'm not really sure,"Kurt looking down not knowing what to say.  
"okay well i got to text Rachel."  
"miss her already?" he said chuckling "yes, but i hve to tell her what time to be over tomorrow." Finn grabbed his phone and texted Rachel.  
'hey be over 3 i miss U!'  
she smiled when she saw the text.  
'ok but i missu more!'  
They went back forth until Rachel got tired and Kurt told him to be quiet.

The next around three the doorbell rang , Finn opened the door to find Rachel standing there in a pale yellow dress with white polka dots holding a tray of cookies.  
"hey, i made cookies" she said giving him kiss on the cheek.  
"i see, wow! you look beautiful!"  
"thank you."  
Finn took the cookies from her and showed her to the back yard. She said hello to Mercedes who Kurt invited and made her way to talk to FInn's mom.  
"It's so nice to finally meet you Ms. Hudson."  
"you too Rachel adn please call me Carole."  
They for a while and then the party was over. Finn drove rachel home. and to him summer had offcially begun. The months of vacations they spent every waking minute with each other. There lives were complete with each other.

THE END 


End file.
